fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gruntmaster26
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Gruntmaster26! Thanks for your edit to the User:Gruntmaster26 page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Ash9876 (talk) 23:29, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Fairy Tail Dust on Hold At this point, with Bash being included into the RP, things are just out of control so we have decided that the Rp will be put on hold until Zeon can properly give a detailed rp path he wants to take. Sorry for any trouble this may cause guys, but it's for the best, everyone rushed into this and Zeon didn't have a plan. [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 02:40, October 1, 2013 (UTC) About the RP Look, I'm sorry about how I put my posts off on this series. I'm going through a very odd and shifting schedule right now, so I can't guarentee when I have the time, I'm trying to work through the first RP I've headed completely, and I also have schoolwork and other thigns to do. I don't want to stop this RP, I just want... a bit of a break. Is that okay? Sorry for the trouble and annoyance this caused you. [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 01:05, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Guild Stuff Hey Grunt. I was going over my guild, Satyr Flute, recently and I decided to cut some of the members made by other people, and unfortunately Jirov John has been cut. Sorry. So, when you get a chance, if you could remove Satyr Flute from his affiliations, that would be great. Thanks. --SuBash (talk) 00:06, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Yo Jo Yo, second chapter is up Arrival: A Guild Introduction [[User:Phantombeast|'BeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'Savage Spirit']]) 16:46, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Grunt is the picture I used yours Xslasher59 (talk) 14:14, April 18, 2014 (UTC)xslasher59 About Your Nomination so, you nominated Phantom's Phantom Breaker Guild unfortunately, as Phantom Breaker is not located in Fiore, they are not eligible for the GMG so, sorry, but I'm gonna have to ask you to either recast your vote or nominate another Guild that is in Fiore Leengard Ustan (talk) 23:13, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Turn Your turn in the rp man [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 17:47, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Hey Ur post on warden rp bro [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 01:35, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Ur turn on Jude Vs Jirov amigo. Yaminogaijin (talk) 16:28, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Nvm didn't know u finished it :P Yaminogaijin (talk) 16:46, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Turn Ur go on the Warden Rp [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 19:43, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Ur go on the Warden Rp [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 16:26, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Hey Grunty. This is about the FT/HH RP; both Ash and I agree that Nui would be suited for this project. If you do as well, please message me when you get this. Thank you and have a nice day. [[User:Bombkidbomb|'DaBomb']] ([[Message Wall:Bombkidbomb|'Bang Bang']]) 04:00, September 26, 2014 (UTC)Bombkidbomb Still your turn on the wardens rp. Xz791 (talk) 08:11, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Guess Who :3 I'm back~ ! Talk to me when you can, 'kay? Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 21:36, September 28, 2014 (UTC) warden RP Well basically they're hunting for clues while fighting the "zombies"....And they're getting close to what they've come for. Yaminogaijin (talk) 18:04, October 22, 2014 (UTC)